memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Ferengi
The Ferengi were a humanoid species from the planet Ferenginar, in the Alpha Quadrant. Society The Ferengi had a society based on the acquisition of wealth. This so engulfed their ideology that many outside races developed stereotypes regarding Ferengi and their "greedy" ideology. Starfleet cadets were even taught about how to deal with Ferengi, in a course alongside other known threats such as the Q. Ferengi names typically consisted of a single syllable, though there were exceptions. Military The Ferengi Alliance Defense Fleet was primarily defensive in nature and was organized around commerce protection. However, thanks to their proximity to more warlike races such as the Breen, Cardassians, and Tzenkethi, their starships were built to be competitive in combat capability with those of neighboring states. According to Supervising Agent Grell, a Ferengi operative of the Federation intelligence agency Section 31, this was a fact the Ferengi did not like to advertise, preferring the image of peaceful traders. Since the Ferengi traded heavily in weapons technology and schematics, individual cruisers varied a great deal in armament. However they typically mounted phaser or disruptor arrays and photon torpedoes. Government The Ferengi species is organized into the Ferengi Alliance, which is presided over by a Grand Nagus. The Ferengi own part of the Frazgh government. History In an incident that was later hushed up, first contact between the Ferengi and Earth accidentally occurred in the year 1947. ( ) In another unofficial incident, first contact occurred, again by accident, in 2151, where a group of Ferengi boarded the in search of plunder. They were subsequently stopped and deported, though no official record was ever logged. ( ) In 2230 a Ferengi trade vessel en route to Romulan space detected century-old electromagnetic signals. Seeking profit, the skipper, one DaiMon Jool, traced the signals back to an irradiated wasteland of a world whose inhabitants, the Pe'khdar, called it Dar Klatus. With the backing of Grand Nagus Drog, Jool negotiated a deal with the Pe'khdar Nation whereby the Ferengi would rescue them from their dying planet in exchange for exclusive mining rights. The Ferengi assisted the Pe'khdar in building their first space habitats. The Ferengi Alliance's third contact with Earth's government, now the United Federation of Planets, occurred in 2355 when one of their ships, the under the command of Tig, encountered the while on border patrol in the . In a sustained exchange of fire the Adventurous fought the Stargazer to a standstill and inflicted catastrophic damage. The Starfleet vessel's commanding officer Jean-Luc Picard made a warp microjump to point-blank range, leaving an afterimage where he had started and momentarily appearing in two places at once, a move later dubbed the "Picard Maneuver". Tig mistook the illusion for the real Stargazer and fired in the wrong direction, allowing Picard to destroy the Adventurous with a photon torpedo volley. However the after-battle assessment by Picard's acting chief engineer was that they had no hope of getting the to stay at warp safely for long enough to return to Federation space. Picard ordered his crew to abandon ship. ( ) During the late years of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, Ferengi smugglers and even Ferengi military personnel began funneling weapons and supplies to Bajoran Resistance s. In 2361 the was caught in the act by the Cardassian Second Order under Gul Skrain Dukat, but fought her way clear by duplicating the Picard Maneuver and inflicting severe damage on the . Official first contact between the Federation and the Ferengi Alliance took place in 2364 between Picard, now captain of the , and DaiMon of the . ( ) At an unknown date, the Ferengi government found Friazghuk and gave the local species, the Frazgh, suits that hold their bodies, giving them sentience, but at the cost that the Frazgh give them some profit. By the late 24th century, the Iroshans were affiliated with the Ferengi Alliance on a rolling contract which allowed either side to opt out with 10 years' notice. External Links Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant species